the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 is a current member of the Other Railway on the Mainland, and the main antagonist of The Events of Sudrian History. He leads a rather large gang of diesels, that see amusement in capturing steam engines and scrapping them, aside from Diesel, who (unbeknownst to him) is working with the steam engines against him, and the brothers, Splatter and Dodge, who tend to be clueless to his malicious actions and don't know his true goals. Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, manipulative, bullying, and raving diesel locomotive. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "Puffball" and "Teapot". He is the Other Railway's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Pinchy, though, seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he loathes. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Diesel 10 first appears in a flashback, parked in a dark siding. He goes on to inform Diesel that the North Western Railway has bought him. He then plots his eventual takeover of that very railway. "By A Hair" Diesel 10 talks to his army of diesels about Diesel's accident. He listens to 'Arry and Bert talk until he silences both of them, ranting about how the plan will be harder with him gone, and "Fat Hatt" will just bring more steam engines to the railway in Diesel's absence. When two more diesels arrive, he is pleased, and begins talking about the next stage of his plan. When one of the diesels asks him what it is, he simply smirks evilly in response. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" After Henry has an accident with the Flying Kipper due to faulty points, Diesel 10 pulls up and tells Bert to load Henry onto a flatbed. "Dishonor" Diesel 10 watches silently from afar at the shed fire he started, smirking devilishly, as everything is going according to his plan. "World Order - Part 1" Diesel 10 first appears with Bert taking Henry back to the Mainland. He then talks with Henry about his plan to take Sodor as his own, before getting Salty to shunt him into the sidings. He later stops an argument between 'Arry, Bert and Violet, and tells Henry about how he came to capture Alfred, then threatens to do the same thing to him and the other hostages. The next night, he interrupts the hostages while they are discussing their plan to escape with Katie and Roger, and gets into such a rage that he rips Charlie to pieces right in front of Henry, Violet and Whiff. He then orders his henchmen to chase after the hostages as they escape. "World Order - Part 2" Diesel 10 sits idle in the scrapyard as Dodge rolls up, informing him of Diesel's arrival back. He dismisses Dodge and deviously greets Diesel, praising him for his excellent "spying" work. "Mysteries Begin" Diesel 10 gathers all of the other diesels at the scrapyard, preparing to invade Sodor. The following night, he and the diesels watch Sodor from the Vicarstown Bridge, waiting for their moment to strike. "For A Brighter Future" Diesel 10 sits on the Vicarstown Bridge, with his gang behind him. He watches Thomas and Percy puff past, and waits for the right moment to strike. "The Fire In All Of Us" Diesel 10 and a group of diesels rest at Knapford Docks, next to Molly's corpse, proud of the damage he caused. Season 2 "Taken" As Donald splits off from the remaining engines of Duck's group, Diesel 10 oils up to the points, watching them flee. "Up In Arms" Diesel 10 will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Restoration" TBA "What Comes After" TBA "Reflections" TBA "What We've Gained" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Diesel 10 has killed: *Will *Elyse *Jordan *Alfred *Charlie *Molly (Off-Screen) *Stepney *Lady *Himself (Caused, Sacrifice) *Numerous counts of unnamed engines Death Killed By * Himself (Caused, Sacrifice) * Thomas Diesel 10 charges up Mount Sodor, the rest of his gang retreating. Both he and Thomas charge each other, with the explosive boxcar in the middle. Thomas hits the truck, and Diesel 10 is blown to several pieces. List Of Appearances Trivia * Diesel 10 speaks the first line in the entire series. * As he has a claw on his roof, he is too big for the British loading gauge. * Diesel 10 is HydesR01's favorite character from the show. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters